The objective of the proposed program is to demonstrate the advaantages of a field emission electron source in transmission electron microscopy, The field emission microscope should be capable of rendering unmarked biological structures and their holographic representations. The microscope's capabilities will be utilized and further developed in studies of the aggregation of Hemoglobin S and of virus structures.